La Leyenda del Bosque Profundo
by SaKuRiMo0n
Summary: Esta historia participa en el segundo desafío de DZ del GE: LA MÚSICA ENRIQUECE EL ALMA. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenece al anime Prince of Tennis de Takeshi Konomi. Summary: Cuenta la leyenda, que si lo deseas con todo tu corazón y centras tu mente y tu alma en ello, puedes encontrar a tu alma gemela en la profundidad del bosque. Contiene AU y OoC
1. LA Leyenda Parte I

Alrededor del mundo, a través del tiempo han surgido muchas leyendas, de las cuales nunca se ha demostrado que sean ciertas o que en realidad pudieran haber sucedido en algún lugar y tiempo determinado, ya que muchas veces de una leyenda antigua se derivan otras, mucho más recientes.

Pero hay una leyenda que es muy poco conocida, se dice que esta leyenda solo es conocida por aquellos que son elegidos para demostrar que es cierta. Nunca se ha sabido cómo es que se enteran sobre ella, simplemente ellos saben que la escucharon en alguna parte, no saben quién se la dijo o en qué momento la escucharon, solo sabe que la conocen y saben que es real cuando comprueban por ellos mismos, que la leyenda del Bosque Profundo es cierta.

* * *

Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban. Era un buen día para realizar una fiesta, más específicamente, una fiesta de compromiso. Todos los invitados e implicados en la realización de esta, estaban muy felices y emocionados por dicho acontecimiento, todos estaban alegres, excepto la chica que iba a comprometerse. Ella no estaba nada feliz, ya que ella no quería casarse, al menos, no con uno al que no amaba. Muchos menos con el hombre con el que la habían comprometido, era arrogante, egocentrista, se creía mejor que todos y nunca en su vida se había preocupado por una persona que no fuera él mismo. Keigo Atobe un joven de diecinueve años, cabello negro grisáceo y ojos negros. Debido a la forma en que se crió siempre había sido muy arrogante y se hacía llamar a sí mismo "Rey", aunque de eso no tenía nada, por mucho dinero que tuviera.

Razón por la cual ella no estaba feliz por tener que pasar el resto de su vida con una persona así.

Esta chica era Sakuno Ryuzaki, una hermosa joven de diecisiete años, cabello castaño rojizo y unos preciosos ojos de color rojizo que podían ser comparados con unos preciosos rubíes. Una joven de carácter amable y dulce, se avergonzaba con facilidad debido a la timidez que poseía, no era muy sociable debido a esto. Sin contar que era algo torpe y no se le daban muy bien los deportes. Siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás, antes que el de ella. Por esto y la gran belleza que poseía, había causado que llamara la atención de uno de los más cotizados solteros del mundo. Y ella ni cuenta se había dado, hasta este momento.

Los jóvenes provenían de, dos de las familias más poderosas del mundo. Ella de la familia Ryuzaki que residía en Japón; y él, de la familia Atobe, quienes residían en Inglaterra.

Estas familias pertenecían al círculo de personas que prácticamente controlaban al mundo. Este grupo era conformado por cinco familias: la familia Yukimura de Francia; la familia Shiraishi de España; la familia Tezuka de Noruega y la familia Echizen de Australia.

La razón de esta unión era simplemente por un capricho que había tenido el joven heredero de la familia Atobe, quien había quedado fascinado con la belleza y la inocencia que desprendía la más joven de las Ryuzaki. Sus familias tomaron esta oportunidad para poder unirse con un lazo más fuerte que el de la amistad.

Sakuno no estaba nada contenta, ella quería que ese día, el día de su compromiso, fuera especial junto a la persona que ella había elegido para pasar su vida juntos, al hombre que amara. Aunque, todavía no había encontrado a la persona que robara su corazón, quería esperar y encontrarla, pero su madre no tenía la misma intención que ella. Ella tenía en mente algo totalmente diferente a los planes que Sakuno quería para su vida.

* * *

Sumire Ryuzaki una mujer de edad avanzada con carácter fuerte, pero a la vez amable. Era una de las personas que estaba en contra de la unión entre su nieta y el joven Atobe. Ella no creía que ese niño arrogante y maleducado –como ella le decía- fuera a hacer feliz a su nieta. Desde que lo vio se dio cuenta de que ese joven solo se preocupaba por el mismo y por nadie más, nunca lo había visto mostrar interés por otra persona que no fuera él. Al menos hasta que se fijó en su nieta, aunque a leguas se notaba que era un simple capricho, y no porque en realidad estuviera enamorado de ella. Ni siquiera se conocían, solo se habían visto dos veces y en ningún momento habían hablado, así que como podía ser posible que ese muchacho se enamorara de su nieta. Para Atobe, su nieta Sakuno solo era un trofeo más en su larga lista.

* * *

Estaba desesperada…estaba a pocos minutos de comprometerse con un hombre al que no conocía, y mucho menos amaba. Un hombre al que no soportaba, bueno, no creía que hubiera persona que pudiera soportarlo, y como poder soportarlo cuando parecía que lo único que podía decir era "Ore-sama" ¿Cómo podría pasar el resto de su vida con él? No creía que pudiera vivir tranquila de esa manera. Tenía que pensar en alguna manera de la cual pudiera atrasar ese compromiso ¿Pero cómo? Se preguntó internamente. Pero después de varios minutos e incontables intentos, no se le ocurrió nada.

Era tanta su desesperación por pensar en una solución a su problema, que no se dio cuenta de que una de las muchachas del servicio había llegado a avisarle que era hora de bajar hacia el lugar de la fiesta, que se estaba realizando en el jardín de la mansión Ryuzaki. Sabía que una vez bajara y saliera por la puerta del frente, no había vuelta atrás. Una vez estuviera afuera perdería su libertad.

Cuando bajo completamente las escaleras, por puro reflejo volteo a ver hacia las ventanas de la mansión, como si eso fuera a darle la respuesta que estaba buscando. Y como si hubiera ocurrido un milagro pudo divisar un pequeño bosque que había cerca del lugar donde se encontraba, era raro que en un momento como este lo hubiera visto, siempre creyó que el bosque se encontraba algo alejado, pero ahora lo miraba tan cerca, como si estuviera llamándola. En ese momento una idea cruzo por su mente, si se escondía en el bosque no la encontrarían, así se salvaría del compromiso con el odioso de Atobe, al menos por el momento.

Sin emitir sonido alguno se escabullo de la presencia de su acompañante y fue hacia una de las salidas hechas por unos grandes ventanales de cristal, al llegar abrió lenta y silenciosamente una de ella y se echó a correr con dirección al bosque, a lo lejos pudo escuchar cómo le gritaban "SAKUNO-SAMA", en ningún momento volteo su vista para ver si la perseguían. En pocos minutos se internó entre el denso bosque y en su cabeza había un solo pensamiento.

"_¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Es que acaso no tengo el derecho de escoger con quien me voy a casar._

_Yo quiero casarme con el hombre al que amo, aunque todavía no lo encuentro. Hasta el momento nunca he tenido la oportunidad de enamorarme. Me gustaría poder encontrar al amor de mi vida y casarme con él porque yo quiera, y no porque me estén obligando"_

* * *

Sakuno iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no pudo notar cuando el bosque empezó a desprender un suave resplandor de color dorado combinado con un intenso color rojo, aunque fue solamente unos instantes lo que duro el resplandor, fue lo suficientemente duradero para realizar un drástico cambio en los acontecimientos de su vida.

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que podía, sabía que en este momento ya estarían buscándola por todas partes, incluso que podían estar siguiéndola. Tenía que apresurarse y encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse, o de lo contrario la llevarían de nuevo a la mansión y esta vez no tendría oportunidad de escapar.

No le importaba que se le estuviera ensuciando el largo vestido que traía, tampoco le importaba que su peinado se estuviera deshaciendo, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era poder alejarse de todos sus problemas.

Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta que prácticamente se encontraba al otro lado del bosque, aunque todavía le faltaba un poco, no estaba tan alejada de la salida.

Por pura inercia volteo a ver hacia atrás, vio que no había nada tras ella, ahora estaba segura que nadie la estaba siguiendo.

Suspiro con alivio, nadie la había seguido, ahora estaba más tranquila.

Pero tanta era su felicidad en ese momento que no se dio cuenta de que frente a ella esta una persona que se encontraba caminando por el lugar sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

Ambos estaban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta del uno al otro.

Al menos no, hasta que sintieron el fuerte choque provocado pos ambos cuerpos.

En ese momento no se dio cuenta en la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban, lo único que le importaba era ver contra quien había chocado, siempre había sido muy torpe, así que no le sorprendía que algo así le pasara, pero quería saber quién era para poder pedirle disculpas correctamente.

El golpe que se había dado en la cabeza la había dejado momentáneamente aturdida, así que solo atino a levantar un poco su cabeza al sentir que se encontraba sobre algo blando, pero al hacerlo deseo nunca haberlo hecho.

Frente a ella se encontraban unos ojos dorados que la miraban con curiosidad, pero a la vez con molestia. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había chocado contra un joven cuando había volteado a ver hacia atrás.

Su cara se puso totalmente roja en ese momento, tanto que podía hacerle competencia a un tomate. Se encontraba totalmente avergonzada, había chocado contra un chico –muy guapo por cierto- sin darse cuenta, y este no parecía muy contento, de seguro él pensaba que ella era muy torpe –y como no- por no haberse dado cuenta por dónde iba.

Y para agrandar su vergonzosa situación, se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba –si eso fuera posible-. En ese instante sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y lo último que pudo ver fue como esos hipnotizantes ojos color ámbar la miraban con preocupación.

Después todo se había vuelto de color negro.

La pobre de Sakuno se había desmayado al no aguantar el nivel de vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento, sin darse cuenta de que había quedado encima de un joven que estaba totalmente confundido por lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

En otro lugar, más específicamente en: La Casa de Playa de la Familia Echizen en la Bahía de Gordon, Sídney, Australia.

Sentado en una silla muy cerca de la piscina se encontraba un joven muy apuesto de cabello negro con algunos reflejos verdosos, unos penetrantes y fríos ojos color ámbar, con diecisiete años de edad y un orgullo que le llegaba hasta el cielo, sin contar que era el hijo menor de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo.

Ryoma Echizen, segundo hijo del matrimonio entre Nanjiroh Echizen y Rinko Takeuchi, heredero de toda la fortuna de su familia, debido a que su hermano mayor, Ryoga Echizen era un hombre totalmente despreocupado de sus responsabilidades, gustaba de viajar constantemente gozando así de su libertad, ya que tiempo atrás había dejado en claro que no quería involucrarse en los negocios de su familia, cosa que finalmente su padres tuvieron que aceptar, haciendo que toda la responsabilidad cayera en su hijo menor Ryoma. El que tuvo que aceptar esa responsabilidad a regañadientes, ya que al él tampoco le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, sin mencionar que desde pequeño tuvo que estudiar todo lo relacionado al manejo de las empresas como las que tenía su familia. Con lo cual al pasar los años termino por acostumbrarse, aunque no le gustaba del todo, ya no le desagradaba como antes.

La razón de que estuvieran es la casa de playa de la familia y no en la mansión donde habitaban era porque el miembro más pequeño de la familia Echizen se encontraba de mal humor y cuando estaba en ese estado era insoportable. Su mal humor radicaba en que debido a la invitación que recibieron para asistir al compromiso de la nieta de Sumire Ryuzaki -una gran amiga del padre de Ryoma- salió a colación en tema en que Ryoma tendría que casarse pronto, cosa que desagrado grandemente a este último

No es que no quisiera hacerlo, sabía que en algún momento de su vida tendría que hacerlo, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo con ninguna de las interesadas que vivían rondándolo solo por el dinero que poseía. Él podía ser muy frió, cortante, despistado y muchas veces inocente, pero no era tonto. Sabía que la única razón por la que las mujeres se le ofrecían sin ningún pudor era porque pertenecer a su familia significaba.

Un alto cargo en el mundo de los negocios, sin mencionar el dinero que había de por medio.

Por increíble que pareciera, dado que conocían el carácter que poseía, Ryoma Echizen quería, o más bien deseaba que si iba a casarse, al menos lo hiciera por amor.

Sonara muy extraño, pero si, Ryoma "el príncipe de hielo" Echizen quería casarse con la mujer de la que estuviera enamorado. Aunque esta mujer todavía no hubiera aparecido.

Si quería que su deseo se cumpliera tenía que ser rápido y encontrarla antes de que sus padres escogieran a una de sus "mejores" candidatas para serlo.

Por esa razón su familia había faltado a la fiesta de compromiso de una chica a la que no conocían, solo habían escuchado hablar sobre ella, pero nada más. En lugar de ir a dar sus felicitaciones por tan grande acontecimiento, prefirieron ir a la playa y tratar de mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Cosa que había estado funcionando, al menos por el momento.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando frente a él pudo divisar un pequeño bosque que se encontraba muy cerca de donde él se encontraba. Nunca antes le había prestado atención, sabía que estaba ahí, pero nunca se había puesto a observarlo atentamente.

Al verlo fijamente podía sentir que irradiaba una sensación de infinita paz que le atraía mucho. Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia adelante.

Daría un paseo por el bosque, sentía que eso podría calmarlo y hacer que olvidara todos sus problemas.

Antes de internarse totalmente en el bosque, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos, que por "casualidad" o tal vez no, eran muy similares a los que cierta castaña estaba teniendo en esos momentos.

Antes de desaparecer por completo dentro del bosque, en su cabeza rondaba un último pensamiento.

"_¿Por qué todos quieren meterse en mi vida? Acaso no entienden que no quiero casarme por obligación. Mucho menos con una mujer que solo está interesada por lo que represento. Dinero. _

_Me gustaría enamorarme de una mujer totalmente distinta a todas las que me rodean. Que me quiera por quien realmente soy y no por lo que tengo."_

Ya dentro del bosque se permitió observarlo detenidamente. No tenía nada especial, pero la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que irradiaba le gustaba mucho.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma, siempre se la pasaba de mal humor por culpa de su padre y su hermano, ya que a cada momento lo molestaban por cualquier cosa, por más insignificante que fuera.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la persona que venía corriendo frente a él. Y no fue hasta que sintió como chocaba con algo, o más bien alguien.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba tirado en el suelo con una persona encima de él, más precisamente una joven mujer de más o menos su misma edad.

No podía verle la cara ya que tenía la cabeza y la mirada hacia abajo. En ese momento se sentía algo confundido y a la vez molesto. Confundido porque no sabía que hacia exactamente esa chica en un lugar como ese, y mucho menos como entro, ya que el bosque se encontraba dentro de la propiedad de la familia Echizen y nadie más que ellos podían entrar. Y molesto porque la razón de que se encontrara en ese momento en el suelo con esa chica encima era porque ella venia corriendo y no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí.


	2. La Leyenda Parte II

Ahí estaba el, Ryoma Echizen, tendido sobre el frio suelo y sobre él una chica completamente desconocida. Y porque estaba en esa posición totalmente incomoda, sin mencionar lo comprometedora que era.

Ah! Si, ya recordaba, esa chica había chocado con él, porque no iba mirando lo que tenía frente a ella, dando así el resultado de que los dos terminaran en el suelo. Uno encima de otro.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, vio como la chica empezaba a levantar su rostro y cuando la vio se quedó sin palabras. Nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los de esa chica, su raro color rojizo lo hipnotizaban, pero también pudo notar que su mirada reflejaba mucha tristeza y miedo. Se preguntó que era a lo que le tenía tanto miedo.

De pronto sintió un inexplicable deseo de protegerla y hacerla sentir segura, decirle que no tuviera miedo y que todo estaría bien.

No sabía porque empezó a sentir eso, pero no le desagradaba del todo.

Empezó a preocuparse cuando vio que la chica empezaba a ponerse totalmente roja, no sabía que le pasaba, por un momento pensó que podría estar enferma, después de todo, no sabía cómo es que había llegado hasta ese lugar.

Pero todo pensamiento se congelo cuando vio horrorizado que la chica empezaba a cerrar sus ojos y caer muy cerca de su cara. Por un momento pensó que iba a besarlo, pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio que ella no se movía.

Se había desmayado. No lo podía creer, entonces si estaba enferma, fue lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza. En ese momento ya no le importaba la posición –bastante comprometedora- en la que se encontraban. Como pudo se levantó junto con la desmayada –y extraña- muchacha, y se encamino hacia la salida del bosque con la chica en brazos.

Lentamente se fue caminando con dirección a lo que era su "hogar" en esos momentos.

* * *

Cuando entro a su casa, pudo ver que las personas frente a él, tenían la reacción que él esperaba que tuvieran.

Todos se habían quedado mudos, incluyendo a su madre. Estaban totalmente sorprendidos, después de todo, no todos los días se puede ver a Ryoma Echizen sucio, cubierto de tierra y con una chica desmayada en sus brazos.

Eso era un espectáculo digno de ver, y por el cual, muchas personas pagarían una fortuna por ver.

Su madre fue la primera en reaccionar, le ordeno que pusiera a la joven en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la sala y se apartó de esta para que su madre pudiera revisarla, pero aun así, no se alejó mucho del lugar.

Ahora que la observaba detenidamente se fijó que la chica tenía el cabello de color castaño rojizo, y que bien podía llegarlo un poco más debajo de la cadera, tenía la sensación de que si lo tocaba podría sentir que era muy suave y sedoso. Justo en ese momento quiso darse contra la pared ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? Se dijo mentalmente. Enseguida alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y decidió pensar en otras cosas.

Pero simplemente no podía apartar su vista de ella.

Ahí fue cuando por primera vez se fijó en cómo iba vestida. Tenía un vestido estilo victoriano de color rosa pálido que le llegaba por las rodillas y finalizaba con un encaje de color blanco, adornado con unos listones de color rosa, además de un agregado por debajo del vestido de color blanco que estaba puesto en dos capas con una línea negra alrededor, esto hacia que le llegara hasta el suelo. El vestido iba decorado con unas cintas de color negro a lo largo del vestido, decorando los pliegues que tenía y terminando con unas pequeñas moñas de color negro. En la parte del pecho tenía una moña de color blanco con rallas negras y en medio un rosa de color rosa. Su cuello era adornado solamente con un collar de encaje color rosa, su cabello totalmente desaliñado iba decorado por una pequeña tiara plata con adornos de pequeñas flores y para acabar tenía unos pendientes con brillantes. Sus zapatillas eran de color blanco.

Todo el conjunto, incluyéndola a ella, estaba lleno de tierra sin contar que su cara tenía unos pequeños raspones. Era obvio que eso se la había hecho dentro del bosque.

Pero al ver la forma en que iba vestida, pudo darse cuenta de que la chica no era normal.

Normal en el sentido de la gente común, sus ropas demostraban que la chica provenía de una familia acaudalada. Ahora lo que no entendía era que hacia esa chica en un lugar como el bosque donde la encontró.

Pero fue bruscamente sacado de sus pensamientos por los gritos de su madre, que pedía a gritos que le llevaran mantas y agua helada. Se extrañó por eso, pero cuando fijo su vista en su extraña visitante pudo darse cuenta que en sus mejillas tenía un intenso color rojo, por un momento pensó que se veía adorable, pero eso fue dejado de lado y dar paso a una preocupación muy poco frecuente en él. Pero que pese a la situación, no pasó desapercibida por su madre.

La respiración de Sakuno era irregular, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, desde lejos podía verse que le estaba costando respirar. Su madre rápidamente la reviso y le aplico paños de agua helada en la frente, para así poder bajarle la fiebre.

Después de unos minutos su madre había logrado controlar la fiebre de la joven y ordeno que fuera llevada a la habitación que pertenecía a su prima Nanako.

El junto con su padre y hermano fueron enviados a dormir inmediatamente, ya que se había hecho tarde. Ya mañana cuando se despertara podrían saber lo que todos deseaban saber en esos momentos ¿De dónde había salida esa chica?

* * *

Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, no sabía dónde estaba, mucho menos como había llegado ahí. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido después de salir corriendo de su casa.

Sabía que estaba en una cama, pero sabía que no estaba en su habitación, lo sabía porque la sensación era totalmente diferente. De alguna manera se sentía muy confortada en ese lugar, tenía una sensación cálida en todo su ser, algo que no se podía sentir en su casa.

Ese lugar era una fortaleza de hielo desde que su padre murió. Toda felicidad había quedado atrás.

Empezó a abrir sus ojos cuando sintió la calidez de los rayos del sol que empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana. Al abrir totalmente sus ojos, pudo darse cuenta que efectivamente esa no era su habitación. Pero también se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba en una habitación de su casa.

Empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía porque estaba ahí, y tampoco sabía quiénes habitaban ese lugar pero, por la forma en que se encontraba adornada la habitación se podía ver que eran personas de su mismo estatus social.

La habitación a pesar de ser sencilla, era bastante amplia, aunque sus paredes estuvieran pintadas sencillamente de un color amarillo muy suave y estuviera amoblada con finas piezas de madera, y con solo mirar el tamaño de la cama en la que se encontraba podía verse que esa no era la habitación de una persona común y corriente.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que la puerta de la habitación empezaba a abrirse, y por ella entraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños. Esta era Rinko Echizen, madre de Ryoma, una mujer muy dulce y amable, que puede ser fatal si la hacer enojar.

De cierto modo, se parecía mucho a ella, y de verdad le gustaría que cuando creciera pudiera parecerse a ella.

— Veo que ya has despertado — dijo Rinko dándole una suave sonrisa — ¡Ya te sientes mejor! — Sakuno simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, formular la pregunta que tenía en su cabeza o dejar que ella hablara.

Rinko al ver el dilema de Sakuno volvió a sonreírle y con cuidado la paso una bandeja con comida.

— ¡Ten! Tienes que comer algo, sino podrías tener una recaída — Sakuno la recibió con alegría y en pocos minutas ya había terminado.

— ¡A-anou! Perdone si soy muy directa o irrespetuosa pero ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Dónde estoy? —

— No te preocupes, es normal que preguntes eso después de lo que te paso. Debes estar desorientada — la chica solamente asintió afirmativamente.

— Mi nombre es Rinko Echizen, y estas en la habitación de mi sobrina, y estas en nuestra casa de playa — se detuvo un momento antes de seguir para poder ver la expresión de Sakuno, y por lo que pudo ver estaba entre sorprendida y confundida, así que antes de que ella le preguntara algo, la interrumpió.

— Dime una cosa ¿Cómo te llamas? — al parecer hasta ese momento Sakuno se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle — Disculpe mi descortesía. Mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki ¡Mucho Gusto! — y desde la cama hizo una pequeña inclinación.

Ahora la sorprendida era la señora Echizen, ella conocía muy bien ese nombre, ya que ese había sido el motivo del que estuvieran en ese lugar primeramente. No se explicaba como esa chica había llegado ahí, si se suponía que estar en su casa, en Japón.

Así fue como Sakuno procedió a contarle a Rinko toda sus historia desde que se enteró que estaba comprometida con Atobe. Rinko la escucho atentamente y trato de reconfortarla todo lo que pudo, entendió la razón de que ella haya querido escapar de ese lugar. Es más se horrorizo cuando le dijo el nombre de su prometido, para nadie era un misterio la actitud que tenía ese joven. Al saber un poco más de ella y tratarla, parecía como si siempre se hubieran conocido, y por eso no se hacía una idea de que pudiera vivir feliz junto a Keigo Atobe.

Así como Sakuno lo había hecho, Rinko le conto todo sobre su familia, y la razón por la cual no estuvieran en su verdadera casa.

Después de hablar de cualquier tipo de cosas que les gustaran a ambas, Sakuno le pido un favor a Rinko, al cual ella accedió gustosa. Ya que la chica le había parecida encantadora, además de que había notado el interés que su hijo había tenía en ella, y era la primera vez que eso pasaba, así que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para poder juntarlos.

El favor que Sakuno le pido a Rinko, consistía en que la dejara quedarse con ellos y que no mencionara nada de su estadía con ellos a nadie. No quería que nadie la encontrara, sobre todo su familia, ya que no quería encontrarse más con ellos. A pesar de que le entristecía la idea de separarse de su abuela, que al parecer era la única que la comprendía y no la utilizaba para hacer negocios como había hecho su madre.

* * *

Después de la amena platica que había tenido con Sakuno, Rinko Echizen se reunió con su familia para informarles acerca de lo que había descubierto de la joven, y como se esperaba, todos, incluyendo su hijo Ryoma se sorprendieron y se horrorizaron al saber lo que habían hecho con Sakuno.

A pesar de ellos estar ahí, por tan siquiera haber sugerido que su hijo tendría que casarse en poco tiempo, jamás habrían hecho algo tan cruel como obligarlo a casarse a alguien a quien no ama, mucho menos con una persona a la que no conoce o que tenga una actitud totalmente opuesta a la suya.

También les comento sobre el favor que ella había pedido sobre quedarse con ellos y no mencionar nada acerca de su paradero, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Sin mencionar que cuando Ryoma ya había subido a su cuarto, Rinko aprovecho para mencionarle a su esposo e hijo el plan que tenía para unir a los dos jóvenes, a lo que con una gran sonrisa estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudar. Ya que tampoco se les había escapado el interés poco común que había mostrado Ryoma para con Sakuno.

Así que así fue como dio inicio al plan de juntar a Ryoma Echizen con Sakuno Ryuzaki.

* * *

Tres años habían pasado desde el extraño encuentro que tuvieron Ryoma y Sakuno cuando se conocieron en el bosque.

Y durante esos tres años muchas cosas habían cambiado una de esas era la actitud de Ryoma, ya no era tan frió y cortante como antes, al menos solo lo era cuando era necesario cuando su padre y su hermano lo molestaban. O cuando alguna resbalosa se le estuviera insinuando. Todo esto gracias a Sakuno, que es quien en tan solo unos meses logro romper todas las barreras que usaba con todas las personas.

Hacer que el gran Ryoma Echizen cambiara de actitud fue un gran reto para Sakuno, pero gracias a que la habían dejado bajo el cuidado de Ryoma cuando los otros miembros de la familia tuvieran que asistir a algún evento, ella había podido pasar mucho tiempo con él.

Así fue como fueron conociéndose mutuamente hasta llegar al grado de que se enamoraron. Pero no fue hasta un año después de su pequeño "accidente" en el bosque que se hicieron oficialmente novios.

Y cuando Ryoma se lo pidió no fue de la forma tradicional. Lo hizo como solo él lo pudo haber hecho. Después de lograr cambiar un poco la imagen de Sakuno, lograron sacarla a una pequeña reunión a la que tenían que asistir por negocios, pero debido a la belleza natural de Sakuno, no se pudo evitar que muchos de los hombres posaran su vista en ella, cosa que molesto de gran manera a Ryoma.

Después de tantos problemas para que prácticamente no devoraran con la mirada a Sakuno, Ryoma hizo lo impensable. En un ataque de celos beso a Sakuno frente a todas las personas que estaban en la fiesta. Cabe decir que era el primer beso de ambos, aunque ante la vista de todos no lo pareciera. Después de eso, Ryoma se la llevó al jardín de la mansión donde se encontraban y le pidió que fuera su novia.

Cuando todo el mundo se enteró de que el rey del hielo tenia novia, fue un completo alboroto, ya que después de mucho espera por parte de muchas jóvenes mujeres que estaban interesadas en el más joven de los Echizen, y sin previo aviso se anuncia que este ya está apartado fue una gran decepción.

Lo peor de todo fue que no se sabía quién era la desconocida y suertuda chica que era novia del más joven de los solteros más codiciados del mundo.

Es por eso que ahora se encontraban en la misma casa de playa donde se vieron por primera vez. Este día Ryoma haría algo que nunca se imaginó hacer en su vida. Iba a pedirle matrimonio a Sakuno y para eso quiso llevarla a donde todo había empezado para ellos.

La había llevado a ese lugar con el pretexto de que quería enseñarle algo, y en cierta forma era cierto, ya que el anillo que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón era algo que el definitivamente iba a mostrarle ese día.

Fijo su vista al frente para ver que su novia estaba parada frente a la entrada de ese bosque, que hasta la fecha seguía pareciéndole extraño. Tenía la misma expresión inocente en su cara que cuando la vio por primera vez, seguía siendo la misma chica que se avergonzaba por cualquier cosa, lo único que había cambiado era la forma de su cuerpo, ahora estaba más desarrollado, ya era completamente una mujer, su mujer. O lo seria pronto.

A paso lento se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sakuno, con sus brazos rodeo su pequeña cintura y coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta. Esto era algo que hacia cuando querían tener un rato de paz para ambos.

Quitando uno de sus brazos y dirigiéndolo hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, lentamente debido a los nervios fue sacando el anillo que tenía ahí. Con delicadeza tomo la mano de Sakuno que se estremeció cuando sintió el frió metal en su dedo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, Ryoma susurro algunas palabras que solamente Sakuno podía escuchar debido al bajo tono en que fueron pronunciadas. Pero que hacían inmensamente feliz a Sakuno.

Y con lo único que pudo hacer como respuesta fue lanzarse a los brazos de Ryoma y besarlo expresando así todos sus sentimientos.

Después de eso se dirigieron de nueva cuenta hacia la casa, al llegar, ni siquiera habían entrado completamente, cuando sin previo aviso Ryoma arrincono a Sakuno contra la pared y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Ella correspondió de igual forma, hasta que la temperatura de sus cuerpos les hizo darse cuenta que rumbo estaban tomando sus acciones.

Así fue como apresuradamente se dirigieron hacia la habitación que ese día compartirían para terminar su acto de amor, que había empezado con una simple propuesta de matrimonio que uniría sus vidas por siempre.


	3. La Leyenda Parte III

∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + UN AÑO DESPUÉS + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ +∞

Sakuno Ryuzaki nunca se imaginó, que después de todo lo que había pasado iba a regresar otra vez a ese lugar.

Estaba frente al bosque que una vez la vio escapar de su casa para no casarse con alguien a quien no quería. Pero no estaba ahí por las razones que piensan, después de tantas cosas ella no regreso con su madre, no quería que se atreviera a volver a disponer de ella como si el único uso que tuviera fuera simplemente para intercambiarla como un objeto.

La razón por la cual se encontraba en ese lugar es porque después de cuatro años de su "desaparición" fue a ver a su abuela, a la que extrañaba mucho, y con la que quería compartir ese momento de suma felicidad por el que estaba pasando.

El motivo de su felicidad se encontraba justamente entre sus brazos, ese pequeño bulto envuelto entre finas mantas de color celeste, su pequeño hijo de tres meses de edad, al que desde que nació no le hizo falta nada. Sus abuelos lo han consentido desde entonces, comprándole cualquier cosa que se les cruce en el camino que crean le va a ser de utilidad al bebe.

Así es, el motivo de su regreso a aquella fortaleza de hielo – como ella le decía – era para ver a su abuela y poder enseñarla a su pequeño bebe. Ya que ella siempre estuvo cuando más la necesito, ahora quería que viera que todo su esfuerzo valió la pena.

Al fin había logrado ser feliz, después de tanto tiempo de estar encerrada en esa mansión solitaria.

Ahora se encontraba felizmente casada y la vida le había dado la dicha de convertirse en madre. Aunque es cierto que tan solo tenía veintiún años, era bastante joven, pero no se arrepentía de ello. A pesar que la venia de su hijo fue bastante inesperada, nunca creyó que lo que habían hecho con Ryoma después de que este le propusiera matrimonio los llevaría a eso.

Por supuesto que recibieron una gran reprimenda cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazada, y más porque no esperaron hasta después del matrimonio. Así que los planes de boda se tuvieron que adelantar para que su hijo no naciera en pecado – palabras textuales de Rinko – pero aun así, se sentía muy agradecida por todo lo que había tenido desde niña.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban por detrás, no era necesario que volteara para saber quién era, además solo había una persona que podía hacer eso, y ese era Ryoma.

— ¿Qué haces? — fue la pregunta que hozo Ryoma al estar totalmente abrazado a Sakuno.

— Solo estaba recordando todas las cosas que viví en este lugar — con cada palabra que decía su vos iba bajando de tono, hasta convertirse en un pequeño murmullo.

Ryoma sabía que estar en ese lugar no le traía muy buenos recuerdos a su esposa, pero por eso es que la había mandado afuera de la mansión, mientras él con su familia hablaban con la madre y la abuela de esta.

No quería que la madre de Sakuno le volviera a hablar como lo había hecho cuando se enteró que ella había estado todos sus años de desaparecida con ellos. Le reclamo la vergüenza que le hizo pasar al escaparse del compromiso que había hecho con la familia Atobe, y sobre todo sobre el gran negocio que perdió por la huida de su hija.

Eso le molesto mucho y falto poco para que en ese mismo momento le gritara un par de verdades en su cara, pero una mirada de su madre fue suficiente para decirle que ellos se harían cargo del asusto.

Lo que nunca olvidaría fue la cara que puso la madre de Sakuno cuando vio que su hija llevaba en brazos a un bebe, su cara era digna de un premio de la academia. El cuándo la vio casi se echó a reír ahí mismo, pero por "respeto" y más que todo porque eso no va con su actitud, fue que no lo hizo.

Decidió alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en la mujer que estaba abrazando y en el pequeño bulto que esta cargaba. En verdad él nunca se imaginó que iba a estar en una situación así nunca.

Pero ahora se alegraba de que su vida haya sido así siempre, no cambiaría nada, porque de lo contrario él no hubiera conocido a Sakuno, y no se habría enamorado de ella. Y si no se hubiera enamorado de ella, su hijo no estaría en esos momentos con ellos.

Ahora que tenía la vista puesta en las dos personas más importantes de toda su vida, se puso a recordar cómo fue que le propuso matrimonio a Sakuno. Eso no había sido como lo había planeado, había ensayado todo un discurso para incentivarla a que aceptara, pero de lo nervioso que estaba no pudo decir ni una palabra de las que había practicado.

Rio mentalmente cuando se acordó de las palabras que le había dicho hace un año.

"_Nunca creí que alguna vez fuera a decir esto, pero quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Así que para mí sería un honor que aceptaras pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado"_

Si es cierto, ese día se había vuelto muy cursi, pero los nervios te pueden traicionar ¿O no?

Además, si no fuera por ese momento de cursilería, de seguro Sakuno no hubiera aceptado su propuesta, a veces ella también podía llegar a ser muy problemática, en cuanto a sentimientos se trataba.

* * *

Después de estar algunos minutos en un tranquilo silencio, que solo era interrumpido por las suaves respiraciones que se escuchaban del bebe, Sakuno decidió dejar salir un pensamiento que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— Ne, Ryoma — llamo, y este solamente asintió para hacerle saber que estaba escuchando.

— Sabes, una vez escuche una leyenda que contaba acerca de cómo podías encontrar a tu verdadero amor, aunque nunca la creí hasta este momento, y ceo que es porque me paso algo muy similar — Ryoma se extrañó que le estuviera diciendo eso, pero podía entenderla. Ahora que se ponía a pensar él también había escuchado algo así en algún lugar, aunque no se acordaba dónde

— Sabes, ahora que lo mencionas, a mí me pasa lo mismo, pero me gustaría saber a qué leyenda te refieres — esta vez fue Ryoma quien hablo y Sakuno por un momento se sintió más feliz que antes.

Así que mientras movía la vista de su hijo hacia el bosque que tenía enfrente, a algunos metros de ellos empezó a recitar.

— Cuenta la leyenda, que si lo deseas con todo tu corazón —

Y casi instintivamente, ni siquiera se fijó cuando es que él empezó a hablar.

— y centras tu mente y tu alma en ello, puedes encontrar a tu alma gemela en… —

— la profundidad del bosque y pasar el resto de tus días junto a esa persona especial — esta última frase la dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ahí fue donde se dieron cuenta que posiblemente esa leyenda fuera cierta, ya que así como dice la leyenda ellos encontraron a su alma gemela ese día que chocaron cuando estaban en el bosque.

Después del pequeño silencio que se formó entre ellos, Sakuno recordó algo más sobre esa leyenda.

— Sabes Ryoma, a parte de la leyenda, también recuerdo que escuche otra cosa acerca de ella. Hace mucho tiempo, después de escuchar la leyenda, también logre escuchar algo más. Esta leyenda tiene una canción que explica la historia detrás de esta — después de detenerse un momento y suspirar pregunto.

— ¿Te gustaría escucharla? Al menos la única parte que recuerdo — y tras el asentimiento de este, empezó.

— Siempre hay que buscar, la vida es así —

Su vos era suave, no quería que él bebe se despertara.

— Es una inquietud que yo siento en mí —

Sus memorias empezaron a florecer, que siempre sintió que algo le faltaba desde pequeña.

— Debes saber bien lo que buscando estás — también recordó cuales fueron los pensamientos que tuvo antes de internarse en el bosque la vez que se escapó de su casa.

— Solamente así tú lo encontrarás —

Y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso.

Después de todo, al fin había encontrado lo que siempre supo que le hacía falta.

Había encontrado al amor de su vida, su alma gemela, con el que hizo la familia que siempre quiso, y a la que nunca le iba a faltar nada.

Porque ella jamás seria como su madre, el nunca dejaría que algo le faltara a su hijo, le daría todo lo que su madre nunca le dio, el amor de una familia.

Su familia, la que había creado gracias a un inesperado giro de acontecimientos en su vida.

Ahora daba gracias a quien fuera el responsable de que ella atravesara un continente por medio del bosque que estaba en su casa, y que la llevaría hacia la persona que estuvo buscando siempre.


End file.
